


It's always been you.

by cheolscarrot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bestfriend!jeongcheol, slight drama?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolscarrot/pseuds/cheolscarrot
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan have known each other for a long time, but with Mingyu in the same photo, will it still be the same?





	1. Chapter 1

“Will you go out with me?”

Jeonghan felt his stomach turning upside down or maybe butterflies found a new playground on his stomach. His heart was beating like crazy which made kept silent for a few minutes, just focusing his gaze to the tall guy in front of him. Is this a dream? Hallucination? He didn’t know. He did not expect this to happen, or at least to happen right away.

“Jeonghan, are you okay?” Mingyu tried to wave a hand in front of Jeonghan after the latter became quiet. Jeonghan snapped out of his thoughts, his heart still beating so fast. “I mean, I know it’s too fast, we’ve only known each other for like a few months.” Mingyu added. “I can wait for your answer.” Mingyu’s lips curved into a smile. Jeonghan being extra clumsy in front of the guy he likes, he panicked and immediately answered Mingyu. “No no no! I mean, uh, we can know each other as we d-date right?” Jeonghan nervously smiled but he was actually screaming on the inside. Mingyu hugged the blonde tightly feeling so relieved that he was not rejected. “You make me so happy, Jeonghan.”

 

Seungcheol was at home all day. It the first day of the winter break and he just felt like lazing up on his bed. It was such a tiring month for him. His life felt like a dumpster of class requirements and projects. He enjoys studying but there was just a lot of things to do for the whole month.

Seungcheol made himself a cup of coffee and sat on the living room with some random movie playing. He was waiting for his roommate and best friend, Jeonghan. Both of them are friends ever since elementary, their families are good friends and they grew up hanging out together. They were classmates even in high school and they have the same group of friends. They almost separated when Seungcheol’s father decided to send Seungcheol to study in America, but being a mama’s boy, his mother disagreed, insisting that he will miss his baby so much. After that they decided to just send Seungcheol in a University in Seoul, where Jeonghan will study as well.

After finishing his coffee, Seungcheol took his phone and sent Jeonghan a message. It’s already 11 o’clock in the evening and his best friend was not home yet and the food that he prepared for their dinner was cold already.

Jeonghan was naturally a very outgoing person. He likes going and hanging out with friends rather than staying at home. A total opposite of Seungcheol. It’s not like Seungcheol is an introvert, he goes out with close friends sometimes but most of the time prefers to just stay at home given that he’s always busy with college.

Seungcheol knew that his best friend was out with Mingyu the whole day. His best friend was talking nonstop about that guy for weeks or maybe a month now. He would catch Jeonghan smiling while looking at his phone sometimes and he finds it funny because Jeonghan totally looked like an idiot. He knew his best friend likes Mingyu and he’s okay with that. He has witnessed Jeonghan flirt and date before and as a best friend, all he could do is to support Jeonghan, and be a shoulder to lean on in case he cries when things won’t go well.

 

Mingyu and Jeonghan are walking hand on hand with each other. The dinner was good and everything went great after Mingyu asked Jeonghan to go out with him.

“We haven’t separated yet for today and I’m missing you already.” Mingyu sighed, glancing at Jeonghan. “Hey, don’t be like that, you might get tired of me anytime soon if you’ll see me all the time.” Jeonghan chuckled. “I think the world would have to end before I ever get tired of you.” Jeonghan pretended to cringe at Mingyu’s statement. “You have to stop before I leave you here.” Jeonghan tried to look serious but the both of them ended up laughing. Soon enough they had reached Jeonghan’s apartment building. It took them a few minutes before Jeonghan decided to go in first. He looked back and waved at Mingyu who was smiling widely before he went inside the building.

 

“Choi Seungcheol!” Jeonghan screamed happily after entering their apartment’s passcode. Seungcheol was more than startled, he almost fell down the couch. He didn’t realize that he was dozing off. Just as he sat back properly, his best friend finally made an appearance after a whole day of being out. “Yoon Jeonghan- stop screaming it’s late and you’ll disturb the neighbors!” Jeonghan was still smiling from ear to ear and he can’t wait to tell his best friend about what happened today. “Look at that smile- you look creepy stop that.” Seungcheol added. Jeonghan sat down excitedly beside Seungcheol and he was almost hitting Seungcheol like a high school girl. “I can’t wait to tell you about what happened today.” He grinned and started blabbering.

“And then we held hands while going home! Oh God look my heart is still beating so fast.” He grabbed Seungcheol’s hand and placed it on his heart. Seungcheol hasn’t said a thing yet ever since Jeonghan started talking. He was just listening and observing how Jeonghan was almost jumping on his seat as he shared today’s happenings. Seungcheol flicked his forehead and Jeonghan instantly stopped  and frowned, rubbing his forehead. “I can’t wait to see you cry again.” Seungcheol teased. “I think I won’t cry. I mean, I think this time it’s real.” Seungcheol gasped and shook his head as if he was finding Jeonghan stupid.

Seungcheol took a shower after the long conversation with Jeonghan. He went straight to the dining area to keep the supposed to be dinner for Jeonghan. When he was about to go to bed, he saw Jeonghan on the couch, already sleeping with his phone in his hand. He probably fell asleep while sending messages to Mingyu. Seungcheol sighed, carefully carried Jeonghan to his bed and not wanting to wake up the latter.

 

Few weeks have passed, it’s only a few days before Christmas and Seungcheol doesn’t have gifts for his family and his friends yet. This year his and Jeonghan’s family would celebrate Christmas together again. He and Jeonghan also decided to spend a mini Christmas party with their friends on the 23rd before heading to Daegu where they will celebrate Christmas with their Family.

For the first time in forever, Jeonghan was home. Seungcheol was about to go out and he asked Jeonghan to go with him to buy gifts but the latter insisted to stay at home. Good thing, one of their friends, Jihoon, was free and more than willing to accompany Seungcheol. Before leaving, Seungcheol asked Jeonghan again, “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Jeonghan was busy with his phone but answered, “Nah, I’m good. Take care!”

“Jihoonie, do you think Jeonghan would like this?”

“Oh! Jeonghan would like this sweater.”

Seungcheol groaned. “This is hard, I don’t know what to buy for Jeonghan.” He pouted as he scanned everything that they pass by to in the department store. “Seungcheol, I swear to god if you don’t stop I’ll beat the hell out of you.” Jihoon snapped. “Almost everything you have bought is for Jeonghan already!” Seungcheol blinked. He didn’t realize that. “You’re right but… I think he wouldn’t like any of these.” Seungcheol took a glance on the stuffs they bought. “Are you serious? You’ve been friends ever since the world began and you think he won’t appreciate that?” Jihoon was right, Jeonghan would more likely appreciate whatever he will give but Seungcheol feels a bit challenged. “I don’t know Jihoon, I mean, Mingyu will definitely give him something better that whatever I have bought.” Jihoon raised an eyebrow. “Then?” Seungcheol sighed. “That means he will neglect my gift and will put it away for Mingyu’s gift.”

 

After a few hours of shopping, Seungcheol had finally bought a gift for everyone. Jihoon took the opportunity and bought stuffs as well. Seungcheol invited Jihoon to hang out first in his apartment since it’s still early. Maybe they could watch movies together with Jeonghan or just hangout and talk.

 

But everything Seungcheol had planned that time was ruined.

As soon as he stepped in their apartment, it’s unusually quiet but he can hear faint noises.

He walked in further and there he found Mingyu.

Making out with Jeonghan in their living room.

 

Of course he’s not mad. Why would he be? Or at least he thought he’s not.

He was stunned. Words have left him and before he knew it, he was walking out of their apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't the first time that Jeonghan had a boyfriend. He likes socializing and in his whole existence here on earth, he had met a lot of people. With his good looks and very outgoing personality, a lot of people adore him. He's very popular actually, he had received a lot of offer from different modelling companies, but it wasn't the thing that he wants to pursue. He's young and just like every other youth, he wanted to enjoy his life.

Given that he's really friendly, 3 months ago when a new student transferred in their institute, he already befriended him. At first it was just an act of being warm and welcoming but after a few weeks, he found himself hanging out with the new guy, Mingyu.

Mingyu, just like Jeonghan, he was very friendly as well. It didn’t take a long time before he and Jeonghan got comfortable with each other. From sitting beside each other during class until joining Jeonghan during lunch (with Seungcheol). He had met Seungcheol but after a few weeks, when the latter became busy with stuffs, Mingyu barely saw Seungcheol during lunch.

It was on a Sunday when Mingyu asked Jeonghan to watch a movie. Jeonghan wanted to bring Seungcheol with them but Seungcheol became really busy. It was a nice day. Jeonghan definitely enjoyed the movie and the day with Mingyu. After that day, they met more often than sitting together during class and lunch. Sometime they would invite each other to study after class. And yes, after a few months, Mingyu had finally asked Jeonghan to go out with him.

 

Jeonghan has been exchanging text messages with Mingyu as soon as he woke up. Seungcheol had invited him to go out and buy gifts but he insisted to stay at home. He didn’t feel like going out that day. When Seungcheol finally left together with Jihoon, an idea came up to his mind.

Should I invite Mingyu over? Jeonghan thought.

He immediately called Mingyu.

“Hey.”

_“What’s up? Miss me?”_

“Stupid, but yes.” Jeonghan Chuckled.

“Uhm Mingyu, do you want to come over?”

_“Right now? Why? I’m about to head out to do grocery.”_

“Just.. you know, I missed you and Cheol went out so I’m alone here. But it’s alright if you can’t, I’ll just see you in class I guess.”

 _”Ssh. I’m on my way.”_ Mingyu ended the call right away. Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile.

Mingyu arrived with two boxes of Pizza, and Jeonghan was really happy. They sat on the couch together and watched some random movie. Because of the winter season, it still felt cold even with the heater on. Jeonghan moved closer to Mingyu to give off and to receive warmth. Jeonghan felt so comfortable and relaxed and one second he didn’t know how his lips were colliding with Mingyu’s. It was soft and sweet.

Mingyu slowly went over Jeonghan, almost pushing him down against the couch. They were making out but the kiss was still sweet. Jeonghan wrapped an arm around Mingyu’s neck enjoying the bliss. Jeonghan felt like it’s only the two of them in this world and he didn’t want to stop… Until he heard steps and a bit loud slam of the door. He immediately pulled away, and Mingyu did too. When they looked who was there, they saw Jihoon, flushed but it didn’t matter.

“Uh, Seungcheol just left… I should leave too.” Jihoon said quickly.

“Wait- Seungcheol.. saw us?” Jeonghan stopped Jihoon. His heart was suddenly beating so fast. He didn’t plan to have Seungcheol watching him making out. He was his best friend but he isn’t comfortable with it. “Yes he did, and I don’t know but he quickly walked out.” Jihoon added.

 

He’s not mad, Seungcheol kept telling himself that he is not mad. Why would he be? It’s not like he hasn’t seen kissing scenes in movies.

It was past dinner time when Seungcheol came back to their apartment. Lights are dimmed and it is very quiet. He walked in and headed straight to the fridge to get some cold water but he stopped when he saw Jeonghan sitting in the dining area. A picture of Jeonghan and Mingyu kissing came to his mind, again, for the nth time after seeing them earlier. He smiled a bit as a way of saying hi before getting his drink.

“Cheollie…” Jeonghan started.

“Mhm?” Seungcheol took a glance at him while he drinks his water.

“About earlier…I’m sorry I forgot to tell you that Mingyu was coming over, it was really unexpected and eventually I forgot to tell you.” Jeonghan explained. Seungcheol let out a small chuckle. “It’s fine,” he responded. “I’m the one who should be sorry for disturbing the two of you…” he smiled apologetically. “I’m… heading off to bed. Good night.” Seungcheol didn’t really know how exactly he felt. He knows Jeonghan were capable of doing such things but for some reason it bothered him a little bit too much. 

The next morning, Seungcheol woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon and Jeonghan not in the bed next to his. He lazily headed out of their shared room and he saw Jeonghan preparing breakfast, which happens once in a blue moon.

“Why are you up so early? Going to a… date?” Seungcheol sat down.

“No, I’m staying at home all day today.” Jeonghan said as he prepared a plate in front of Seungcheol. The latter raised his eyebrow after hearing that Jeonghan will stay at home today.

“Breakfast as an apology, and a whole day to make it up and catch up with my best friend!” Jeonghan grinned, sitting in front of his best friend. Seungcheol can’t help it but smile at how Jeonghan looked ecstatic about spending time with him.

 

Jeonghan, tired and worn out, sprawled out on the couch, sighing heavily. This is not his ideal ‘Best friend day’. When they were talking about what to do the whole day, he did not expect Seungcheol to suggest a general house cleaning day. He looked at him with horrified eyes as soon as he heard about it but he can’t complain since he was making up for Seungcheol.

Seungcheol grinned when he saw his best friend tired and looking like he just made the biggest mistake in his life by agreeing with Seungcheol’s idea. Seungcheol sat beside him with a clean towel in his hand, gently wiping the sweat off of Jeonghan’s face. “I need you to recharge very quick, Jeonghan, we still have the bathroom left.” Seungcheol teased. He immediately saw the horror in Jeonghan’s face. Jeonghan had never cleaned the bathroom since Seungcheol was the one who’s always doing it. Jeonghan pouted, showing his _damn_ adorable puppy eyes to Seungcheol. “Can’t you let me pass this one time?” Jeonghan pouted. Seungcheol felt so attacked with the sudden cute side of his best friend. He adjusted himself from his seat, facing his best friend a bit more. “You owe me one.” He flicked his best friend’s pouty lips before heading to the bathroom to clean.

After dinner Seungcheol was also tired, but much more than Jeonghan. Jeonghan was already on his bed scrolling through his smartphone while Seungcheol went out from the bathroom, just finished taking a shower.

They were both already on their own beds, with only the bed side lamp on.

“Jeonghan, you still owe me one.”

“Yes, yes sir, what should I do for you? It’s late though, I’m tired and I don’t want my service to be tacky.”

“It won’t be, just come here and be my cuddle bear until I fall asleep.”

“Your what?” Jeonghan choked at his best friend’s term.

“You acted all cute earlier now act cute here beside me.” Seungcheol commanded. “No, I mean act cuddly.”

They were catching up with a lot of things. Of course, Mingyu was mentioned, but Seungcheol decided not to mind it. And eventually, without them knowing, both of them are asleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
